1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a substrate and particularly relates to an active device array substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
One of the pixel array structures of existing liquid crystal display (LCD) panels is referred to as a half source driver (HSD) design. Under the HSD design, the number of scan lines is doubled, and two adjacent pixels share a data line, such that the number of the data lines and the number of required source drivers are reduced by half. Thereby, manufacturing costs of pixel arrays can be lowered down.
It is noted that the LCD panel having the HSD design is driven in a dot-inversion manner or a two-dot-inversion manner, and thus signal polarity applied to each of the data lines needs to be converted as long as display data of pixels in a row are written. As a result, power consumption of the source drivers is significant. In order to reduce power consumption, it has been proposed that the LCD panel having the HSD design and proper pixel arrangement is driven in a row-inversion manner so as to achieve the same display effects as accomplished by the LCD panel driven in the dot-inversion manner or in the two-dot-inversion manner. Nevertheless, according to the conventional arrangement of pixels, once display pattern including dark and bright patterns alternately arranged in columns or alternately arranged in dots are displayed, a level of a common voltage Vcom is pulled up or pulled down because a coupling effect is generated between the common line and the data lines. As such, parts of the pixels encounter issues of excessively high display luminance or excessively low display luminance, and uneven dark and bright lines or dots are observed easily.